No vuelvas
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: No todos pueden tener el corazón de un villano, no todos pueden doblegarse ante la maldad de los que tanto se quiere. Al final este no era el mundo en donde él debía pertenecer.


_Howdy, Akumuhoshi aquí.  
_

 _Estaba pensando escribir algo como esto desde que se descubrió lo de la página Podemos Bailar. Cuando finalmente tuve la historia en mi cabeza ya pude escribir._ _Deben saber que haré varias referencias a la información mostrada en la página :) Aunque podrían entenderlo si no lo supieran._

 _Espero les guste, amigos :D  
De antemano les deseo una feliz navidad y año nuevo xD_

 _Y sí, soy cruel._

* * *

 **No vuelvas**

Estaba hecho, había acabado.

Demencia soltó una carcajada triunfal mientras Black Hat se acomodaba el saco y la corbata, después, con un gruñido de desagrado, se limpió las manchas de sangre de las suelas de los zapatos. Vencer a algunos idiotas que creen poder oponerse a Black Hat Organization era muy sencillo, pero increíblemente sucio.

Una valerosa pero corta batalla había finalizado, los héroes en turno, aunque ni eso llegaban a ser, habían sido vencidos. El campo de batalla rebozaba de sangre y guerreros caídos. Esa inmundicia que se hacía llamar a sí misma una resistencia que derrocaría el poder del sombrero, pero no eran más que basura cualquiera.

Black Hat permanecía estoico, viendo cómo un par de agentes de la ahora destrozada organización que se hacía llamar Men Without Hats permanecían aún con vida, con temor en su mirada comprendiendo que su misión había sido demasiado para ellos, que la mayoría de sus compañeros habían perecido al intentar enfrentar al maligno.

Ver las caras asustadas de un par de zoquetes al borde de la muerte siempre hacía a Black Hat sonreír, pero esta vez sólo observaba con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada. Demencia recargó su mazo escurriendo de sangre de los agentes muertos sobre su hombro, al tiempo en que su sonrisa cruel se desvanecía. Flug, quien no se había involucrado en la matanza, caminó hacia enfrente, pasando al lado de Black Hat y viendo hacia los agentes restantes y quien los protegía.

La victoria de los villanos comenzaba a resultar amarga para algunos de sus miembros.

—No... 5.0.5 ¡vuelve para acá!

Ahí estaba el oso, parado frente al par de agentes heridos, interponiéndose entre ellos y un ataque certero de Black Hat.

—No sólo cometes la torpeza de ayudarlos a infiltrarse en la mansión, sino que ahora tienes la desfachatez de ponerte de su lado —habló Black Hat comenzando a perder la paciencia.

La historia era que hacia meses atrás un miembro de la agencia Men Without Hats había encontrado la manera de escabullirse en la mansión y a base de engaños se aprovechó de la inocencia de 5.0.5 para que éste le ayudara a acceder al ordenador central y de esa forma poder enviar mensajes cifrados a sus compañeros. Por supuesto que 5.0.5 no tenía idea de que ayudaba a una organización que quería destruir a lo que él consideraba su familia.

Sin embargo la doctora Wellis había sido muy amable con 5.0.5, más amable de lo que el pequeño gran oso podía conocer a diario. Ella se había encariñado bastante con él al comprender que era como un niño pequeño atrapado en ese mundo de villanos que no paraban de abusar de él, de esa forma 5.0.5 había tenido una amiga secreta.

Pero Men Without Hats tenía una misión muy especifica y era acabar con el sombrero. Cuando finalmente llegó el día de dar marcha a su plan y tenderle una trampa a los miembros de Black Hat Organization nada salió bien. A Black Hat nadie lo hacía tonto, se había dado cuenta bastante rápido de lo que los agentes tramaban, al igual que ellos, había utilizado a 5.0.5 sutilmente para saber los movimientos del enemigo. Y el oso completamente ignorante de que todos lo habían utilizado y engañado.

Mas el cariño que Wellis y 5.0.5 sentían mutuamente era real, como una madre y su pequeño. Wellis no pensaba en lastimar a 5.0.5 en ningún momento y había convencido a sus compañeros de tampoco hacerlo.

Todo resultó de la peor manera para la agencia.

5.0.5 nunca había visto algo así porque nunca había estado presente, era la primera vez viendo a Black Hat y Demencia destrozar a sus enemigos. Era la primera vez que el oso veía la sangre derramada de otra gente. Había llorado todo el rato sin poder reaccionar, no fue hasta que notó que Wellis seguía en pie y que sería la siguiente victima que se decidió a hacer lo que jamas se le hubiese ocurrido. Enfrentar a Black Hat.

Sentía miedo, claro que sentía mucho miedo, estaba aterrado. Pero por primera vez sabía lo que era correcto, por primera vez entendía quién estaba mal.

Y claro que sentía mucho amor por ellos, por eso dolía tanto.

—Baw —gruñó el oso, suplicando con la mirada a su amo.

No importaba el miedo ni la lealtad ahora quebrada que había entregado a Black Hat Organization, no importaba que fuera su propia familia, no se iba a mover de su lugar y permanecería firme en proteger a la doctora Wellis y al agente Cooper, los únicos vivos que quedaban.

—No te conformas con ser un fracaso, uno de mis más grandes fallos, sino que tratas de ser un estorbo —sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, el oscuro demonio dejó brotar grotescos tentáculos de su espalda que se convirtieron en cuchillas y apuntó hacia su insubordinado esbirro—, pero eres sólo una cucaracha en mi camino.

—¡Jefe, espere! —gritó Flug con pánico, tratando de ponerse enfrente para evitarlo, pero contra Black Hat no puede ir nadie.

Bien sabían los tres que 5.0.5 era inmortal, que las puñaladas que le estaba propinando Black Hat dolían pero sanaría pronto, que sangraba pero peores daños había recibido anteriormente ya sea por accidente o por travesuras de Demencia. Pero no era el dolor físico ni las heridas lo que estaban haciendo llorar a 5.0.5 ante brutal escarmiento.

—¡Por favor, para! —gritó Wellis detrás del oso, horrorizada. Ella sostenía al muy herido agente Cooper, quien no daba crédito a la crueldad que presenciaba—. ¡Ya basta! ¡basta, por favor!

La doctora soltó con cuidado a su compañero herido, ella estaba herida también pero dio pasos torpes y dolorosos hacia donde el oso estaba. Con muchas lágrimas ella suplicó.

—Ya no lo lastime, por favor —ella sabía perfectamente que no había nada por hacer para salvar su propia vida y la de su compañero, pero al menos quería que 5.0.5 ya no llorara más—. ¡Malvados villanos! ¡¿acaso no sienten nada?! ¡es su compañero! ¡¿no les importa?!

El rostro salvaje de Demencia se mostraba furioso por las palabras de esa mujer, incluso le gruñó, pero sus labios temblorosos y sus ojos llenos de angustia dejaban claro que a Demencia no le estaba haciendo gracia nada de esto.

—Se acabaron tus absurdos jueguitos, 5.0.5 —dijo Black Hat, dejando de dañarlo y apuntando ahora hacia la mujer—. Mejor regresa a la casa si es que no puedes soportar ver lo que les voy a hacer.

—¡Bauw! —exclamó 5.0.5, protegiendo a Wellis con sus enormes y esponjosas patas de oso. Sus heridas sanaban a una velocidad sorprendente, aunque la sangre y la expresión adolorida en él evidenciaban que el daño estaba hecho.

—¡Deja de abrazarla! —chilló Demencia, explotando al fin, mas sin entenderlo nada—. ¡¿Qué pasa contigo, oso?! ¡regresa con nosotros! ¡ellos son enemigos de Black Hat! ¡¿quieres ser enemigo de Black Hat también?!

Pero la determinación en los ojos de 5.0.5 no se esfumó aun con su pesar. El pequeño gran oso envolvió con más fuerza a la doctora con sus patas para protegerla. Black Hat lo miraba con rabia, mostrando sus afilados dientes.

—Ay, bueno, está bien —gruñó de repente, encogiéndose de hombros—. Los dejaremos para que esparzan los rumores de mi maldad. Pero con una condición —arguyó levantando el dedo índice en un amago de dejar algo muy claro—, ¡ni se te ocurra volver a poner un pie en la mansión! ¡una aberración como tú jamás podría ser un villano! —le gritó con mucha crueldad, sin mostrar un gramo de consideración—. ¡Si vuelvo a verte ten por seguro que tu corta existencia será tragada al abismo del infierno!

Era increíble pensarlo, pero parecía que el maligno mostraba misericordia, pero sin lugar a dudas sólo había encontrado la excusa perfecta para deshacerse de 5.0.5 de una vez por todas. Sabía muy bien que no habría objeción.

— **¡Flug! ¡Demencia! ¡vámonos!** —rugió Black Hat dando media vuelta y caminando a paso solemne lejos del lugar.

Demencia tenía una expresión apenada en el rostro, segundos después de la llamada de su jefe se dio la vuelta para seguirle el paso, pero miró hacia atrás con tristeza antes de volver la vista enfrente hacia su lealtad.

En ese campo de batalla sangriento de cielo teñido escarlata el grupo se había roto. Demencia y Flug tenían sus razones para ser leales, pero 5.0.5 nunca fue así. Adoraba a su familia más que nada, pero todo era tan malo para él.

—Baw —murmuró 5.0.5, llamando a Flug quien permanecía de pie frente a él.

5.0.5 soltó a Wellis y fue rápidamente al lado de Flug, él único que siempre lo había protegido y cuidado con cariño en esa tenebrosa mansión. El oso estaba llorando mucho, a pesar de todo quería ir a casa con su amada familia.

—Baw bauw, baw baw —lloró acercándose a Flug, inseguro.

Flug bajó la mirada y acarició la cabeza de 5.0.5, conteniendo las lágrimas que también se le querían escapar.

—Brwww —5.0.5 le dio un fuerte abrazo a Flug y él se lo devolvió.

5.0.5 ya había salvado a Wellis y a Cooper, y por mucho que le dolía lo que había presenciado, no podía deshacerse de todo lo que había conocido, no podía olvidar a quienes lo habían creado y criado. Sólo quería volver a casa con ellos y que fuera todo como antes. Pero Flug sabía que nunca estuvo bien, que ya no podría ser aunque Black Hat le hubiera permitido regresar con ellos.

Esa tarde había conocido lo que realmente estaba dentro del corazón de sus compañeros, esa fría oscuridad que tan cegado por su amor no había podido ver. Esa crueldad que nunca podría haber en el corazón del oso.

—Es momento de despedirnos, 5.0.5 —le dijo Flug con tristeza, sin soltar su abrazo.

—¡Bauw! —replicó el oso, apartándose, espantado. Él quería ir con Flug, que Flug convenciera a Black Hat para dejarlo regresar.

—No, 5.0.5. Black Hat tiene razón, tú no eres un villano. No perteneces con nosotros, nunca perteneciste —habló con tristeza—. Hice tan mal en conservarte con nosotros. Pero quiero que sepas que no eres un error, me alegra tanto haberte creado.

—Bwuhu bwu brww —lloró el oso con fuerza, llevándose las patas a la cara. Flug volvió con él para darle otro abrazo—, bwuhu bwuhu hu.

—Tú mereces una buena familia, una que te sepa cuidar mejor de lo que yo podría —dijo, recordando todos los maltratos a los que el oso había sido sometido diariamente en la mansión—. Sé que lo entiendes.

Nunca podrían ser lo mejor para él.

Flug miró hacia el par de agentes restantes, la mujer lloraba en el hombro del agente, quien miraba al científico con desprecio por todos los males que su grupo había ocasionado. Por otro lado, Flug no tenía motivos para odiarlos, muy apenas tenía para compadecerse. Era un villano al fin y al cabo. Pero en ellos se veía obligado a confiar.

Se separó de 5.0.5 y lo miró con cariño y melancolía.

—No vuelvas jamás con nosotros.

Así como los otros, Flug se dio la vuelta y se alejó. 5.0.5 dio unos pasos hacia él pero... retrocedió. Sí, lo entendía.

—¡Bauw!

El espantoso ocaso rojizo terminó y vino la noche con la brillante luz de luna que aclara la oscuridad. La doctora Wellis fue hacia el oso y lo abrazó, el agente Cooper recargó su mano en él y aunque el oso lloraba no estaría solo de ahora en adelante. Él les había salvado la vida a ellos. Por lo que podían ver que estaba en su interior, ese amor y tormento de un mundo que ya no sería más suyo, tenían la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo.

Puesto que ese corazón tan puro no podía ser de un villano...


End file.
